1124 Mod
'''1124 Mod '''is a mod created by Arthur1124. It is a mod with a few changes. Changes from default Minecraft *"Toast" rabbit skin became a natural rabbit skin. No effect when naming a rabbit "Toast". *Killer bunnies naturally spawn in any grass blocks within the light level of 7 or less. Its attack damage was lessened to 1 on easy, 2 on normal, 4 on hard. *Skeletons having a chance to naturally have a melee weapon is added. 39% chance to spawn with a bow, 27% chance to spawn with a gold sword, 23% chance to spawn with a wooden sword, 10% chance to spawn with an iron sword, 1% chance to spawn with a diamond sword. *Zombies and skeletons' chance of armor type has changed. 45% chance to spawn as gold, 32.5% chance to spawn as leather, 11% chance to spawn as chain, 10.5% chance to spawn as iron, 1% chance to spawn as diamond. *Cave spiders no longer just spawn in abandoned mineshafts, spawns in almost same way to normal spiders but the difference is the space is 2x2x2, spawns only on stone, cobblestone blocks. *Spiders have a 49% chance to spawn as a brown spider that was the spider texture in the beta version. *All baby mobs' HP are x0.7 than the adult version of the mobs. *Humans were added. They have 2 skins, Steve skin and Alex skin. They spawn in a village just like villagers. 10% chance to naturally have some armor or weapons equipped. Attacks hostile and neutral (except wolves) mobs within 16 blocks. They use the attacking animation of the player. They obtain dropped items that include weapons or armors similar to a zombie. When using a bow, they infinitely use arrows. They drop the tools and armor they used when dead. When a human with a bow dies, they drop 3 arrows. They also open and close doors. *Adult zombies ride on spiders too as spider jockeys. *Giants are added. They are actually a subspecies of zombies, with same AI and spawning. Now 2.5 times large as a zombie. 5% to spawn as a giant. Makes zombie sounds. *Zombie horses and skeleton horses spawn naturally, spawning is the same as zombies, but only spawns on Grass Blocks. x0.75 speed from a normal horse. *Wooden stairs take 11.25 seconds (225 ticks) to use up as fuel while smelting. *Wooden pressure plates take 2.5 seconds (60 ticks) to use up as fuel while smelting. *Block of coal takes 720 seconds (14,400 ticks) to use up as fuel while smelting. *Wooden sword takes 17.5 seconds (350 ticks) to use up as fuel while smelting. *Wooden axe and pickaxe takes 27.5 seconds (550 ticks) to use up as fuel while smelting. *Wooden shovel takes 12.5 seconds (250 ticks) to use up as fuel while smelting. *Wooden hoe takes 20 seconds (400 ticks) to use up as fuel while smelting. *Birch wood/wood plank now takes 14.25 seconds (285 ticks) to use up as fuel while smelting. *Birch wood and any item made from birch wood's breaking time is 5% quicker. *Spruce wood and any item made from spruce wood's breaking time is 35% quicker. *Spruce wood/wood plank now takes 9.75 seconds (195 ticks) to use up as fuel while smelting. *Spruce wood can only make 3 spruce wood planks. Category:Mods